It is old in this art to connect a tubular tool connector, or handle, to a tubular pool pole by providing the former with a pair of opposed spring-urged locking buttons which fit within opposed apertures in a pool pole to releaseably connect the handle and pole together.
It is also old in this art to mount the button-carrying spring member within the inner telescoped tubular member and to provide the spring member with operating thumb buttons which extend through a second set of apertures in the inner member, i.e. the pool pole.